In general, in the active matrix display in which a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines are arranged in a matrix shape, a scanning voltage showing a selected state is sequentially applied to the scanning line in each one scanning period, and a data voltage corresponding to the display data on the selected scanning line is applied to the data line. In this case, as a method for reducing a circuit scale of the data line drive circuit, a method of driving the data line in a time-sharing manner within one scanning period has been known. In this method, a plurality of data lines are set as one block, a circuit (multiplexer) which outputs the data voltage corresponding to the data lines in one block in a time-sharing manner is provided, a circuit (demultiplexer) which distributes the outputted data voltage is provided, and the data voltage is sequentially applied to the data lines in one block. In accordance with this method, since it is possible to drive a plurality of data lines by one drive circuit, it is possible to achieve a circuit scale saving.
However, in the system mentioned above, since the data line in which the application of the data voltage is completed becomes in a floating state, there is a problem that a holding potential is changed due to the influence of the subsequent data voltage outputs. This is because of the capacity coupling between the adjacent data lines. As a method for improving this, there is an electro-optic apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-191544. This electro-optic apparatus is characterized in that a pre-charge period (hereinafter, referred to as a period P) in which a pre-charge voltage is applied to all the data lines in one block at the time of starting one scanning period is provided, and the pre-charge voltage is an average of the data voltages to be applied. In accordance with this method, a voltage closer to an original data voltage is already applied to the data line in the subsequent time-sharing drive period (hereinafter, referred to as a period D), and a potential fluctuation until reaching the original data voltage is reduced. In the case where the potential fluctuation of the data line is small, the influence to the other data lines which are capacity-coupled thereto is also reduced. Accordingly, the problem mentioned above can be solved, that is, it is possible to reduce the fluctuation of the holding potential of the data line in a floating state.